


The Happy Trail

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: I am overcome by LUST. You will never get back the minute of your life it takes to read this. It’s 1 minute. Just do it. Obviously modern.





	The Happy Trail

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“No, Mom, I don’t.”

“The picture on your phone of the half naked man! Who’s that?”

“Just some guy on Instagram. Who cares?”

“Well, um, it’s your screen saver. I guess you care.”

Kat said, “Let me see the picture. It’s her wallpaper, Mom. Wow, he looks good. Who is he? He’s that the actor you love? From that TV show? I like the Happy Trail.”

D said, “I don’t love the actor. I like him. He’s great. I love the character. What do you mean by happy trail?”

“That’s what that’s called. The line from the belly button down. Happy trail.”

“Seriously, Kat, He’s a person. He deserves respect.” Said D, as they all continued to gaze at the picture. “Why is it called a ‘Happy Trail’ on a man? On a woman it’s called ...what?” 

“It’s called, ‘Girl, you need to shave’ I think.”

They laughed but continued to gaze intently at the picture.

“Ok. In the immortal words of Greta Garbo, ‘I wish to be alone’ or ‘I want to be alone’ I don’t remember but I need to write some silly fiction.”

Kat and Mom left D alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. Gazing at that picture did this to me.


End file.
